The Stupid Brown-Blooded
by MTG4740
Summary: Things was going bad for poor Tavros Nitram; but things will change forever when he meet a girl who is WAY different than ya'll thought. (rated M for random trolls' deaths and languages and etc.)
1. Chapter 1: the Legend of Ronica Egraha

Chapter 1: The legend of Ronica Egraha

In the planet of Alternia, a brown-blooded is sitting by his lusus, Tinkerbull. His name is Tavros Nitram and he loves fairies and watches his favorite movie of his hero, Pupa Pan. However, he has not been himself latest because of his weak kindness. Vriska have been threatening him lately of force him to jump off the cliff and lose the ability to walk. She says "You are the most worthless of us all and you should just die in a ditch somewhere. ::::)"

After a couple hours, he finally watches Pupa Pan to cheer himself up. He thought to himself "wHY CAN'T i BE LIKE HIM," Inside of him grows hate he never release before, everything starting to change for Tavros. He does not want to pick on from Vriska anymore. He wants to change to a high confidence and a balanced self-esteem troll like his Ancestor. He wants to like Rufio, expect being self-esteem and an imaginary. He wants to like his friends, especially his fearless leader, Karkat Vantas. After all, he is fearless and a leader.

"yEAH, i WANT TO BE LIKE kARKAT }:)" He smiled.

Suddenly, a bing and message pop up from Tavros' laptop. It from Karkat; the message say:

CG: HEY AT, THERE WILL BE AN EMERGENCY MEETING IN MY HIVE. YOU HAD BETTER BE THERE.

AT: oH, oK kARKAT, i'LL BE THERE,

On his way to Karkat's hive, Tavros realize he will be pick on again by Vriska like every meeting they both always in. but this day, he will stand up to himself and tell her to stop picking on him.

In Karkat's hive, everyone are at the meeting, but confused of why is there a meeting today. Tavros is a last one to enter to the hive and Vriska is smiling to ready for her attack.

"Well, well, well guess who finally show up." She laughed.

"sORRY i'M LATE, i WAS A LITTLE LOST," Tavros said.

"FINALLY YOU SHOW UP SO I CAN FINALLY TELL EVERYONE ABOUT THIS STUPID MEETING!" Karkat said.

"so wwhat this meetin about landwweller" a royal blood with bing bing rings, a purple cape and dark and light blue pants asked.

"OH YEA, THIS MEETING IS ABOUT A MYSTERIOUS PACKAGE I RECEIVED FROM SOME OLD GUY WEARING A HOOD OR SOME SHIT LIKE THAT."

"wwhats in the package"

"IT'S SOME NECKLACE. I DON'T KNOW WHY THE FUCK THAT GUY GAVE IT TO ME."

Karkat pull out the necklace from the package. The necklace has a lime green gemstone with a symbol of Theta. Everyone look at the necklace like a regular necklace. However, two trolls, the royal blood named Eridan Ampora and Vriska Serket seem to recognize it, but unsure if it is real. Eridan and Vriska keep staring at the mysterious necklace not sure, if it is real or not. Karkat is getting impatient.

"WELL, WHAT THE FUCK IS IT?" he asked.

No trolls do not know what the necklace came from but he guess Eridan and Vriska know.

"HEY YOU TWO MAY KNOW ABOUT THIS PIECE OF SHIT. DO YOU?"

"wwell" Eridan explained.

"based on a legend someone cursed a youn landwweller for some fuckin reason"

"Eridan, it's not a legend, it was a true story that my ancestor wrote a8out." Vriska explained.

"8ased on my ancestor's journal, there was a young troll named Ronica Egraha who was a lime-8looded. She was only 4 sweeps old when she and her friend were the only lime-8looded in this planet during the time of war. The rest of the lime-8looded were killed while only two survived the massacre which was Ronica and a male lime-8looded. At their 5th wriggling day, they were found and they 8oth were t8ken for execution. 8efore their execution, the male lime-8looded m8de a neckl8ce with a gemstone of a crossed circle or oval or the fuck it is. He requested Ronica to wear it to a8scond, which went successful. She a8scond 8ut i'm not sure what happen to the male lime-8looded, he just went out of the picture. 8ut one soldier did found the neckl8ce laying around in the cell and wore it. However, the next day the soldier disappears and never was hear ag8n. 8ut the neckl8ce story goes on until my ancestor found it. She knew the history of Ronica's neckl8ce was responsi8le with the disappearance, so she never wear it. Then an old geezer came along and told her to destroy it 8efore hurting the future. However, the neckl8ce was stolen after their decided to destroy it. My guess was some thief stolen the neckl8ce to sell it unknowing it a cursed. No one knew happen to the neckl8ce after that until may8e now."

Everyone is amaze of the history of Ronica and the necklace, but of course expect Karkat.

"THAT GOT TO BE THE STUPIDEST FUCKING STORY I EVER HEAR!" Karkat said.

"I MEAN, HOW THE FUCK A STUPID NECKLACE IS RESPONSIBLE WITH THE DISAPPEARANCE OF A GREEDY SOLDIER?

"actually kk." A computer nerd named Sollux Captor said.

"iit2 true, accordiing two the alterniian hii2tory. roniica, who wa2 a liime-blooded, 2uppo2e two have a powerful p2iioniic power2 liike my2elf. however, 2he wa2 taught every blood color2 expect liime were her enemiie2 after the ma22arce. how come you never hear about thii2, kk?"

"NONE OF YOUR DAMN BUSINESS"

Sollux rolls his eyes while Karkat is taking his breath. Then he speaks.

"ALRIGHT, AS SOON I FIGURE OUT ABOUT THIS SHITTY NECKLACE, I NEED SOMEONE TO TAKE IT HOME AND WATCH IT UNTIL ME AND VOLUNTEER DO MORE RESEARCH ON IT."

Seem to be no one want to volunteer; all expect Equius Zahhak, the STRONGEST troll of all.

"D - I like to be your assistant, mutant." Equius asked.

"NO WAY EQUIUS," Karkat responded.

"LAST TIME YOU BROKE MY FUCKING PHONE AND THE WALL FROM THE LAST MEETING. I'M NOT GOING TO HAVE YOU FOR HELP ANYMORE."

"D - My apology, mutant. I cannot e%acty control my own strength."

"YOU ALREADY SAID YOUR SORRY 100 FUCKING TIMES, EQUIUS! WE NEED SOMEONE ELSE FOR HELP."

However, no one still will not volunteer. Karkat is getting inpatient again.

"FINE IT'S LOOKS LIKE I HAVE TO CHOOSE SOMEONE TO HELP. TEREZI AND I WILL RESEARCH THE NECKLACE AND..."

"S4Y WH4T?" a blind girl named Terezi Pyrope shouted.

"1 D1DNT W4NT TO H3LP YOU W1TH 4 CURS3D N3CKL4C3 :["

"TEREZI SHUT UP! I TOLD EVERYONE I'LL CHOOSE ANYONE WHO AREN'T GOING TO VOLUNTEER."

While Karkat shouting and cursing at Terezi, by the corner of the room, Eridan and Vriska are chatting about the necklace.

"so you think the necklace is real" Eridan asked Vriska.

"I dunno it, there's always 8ootlegged cursed neckl8ce in the fucking gift shop."

"they havve those in gift shop"

"Well duh Eridan. Of course, they have them in shops all over Alternia. What you 8een doing in your life?"

"wwell i wwas tryin to han wwith fef lately but sol had been hoggin her for the past swweep"

Vriska stare at Eridan with disappointment and sigh.

"You need to hang out more."

"wwhatevver vvris

so wwho you think should wwatch the necklace"

"I'm not sure, everyone expect karkat knew a8out the legend of ronica. However, tavros haven't 8een doing everything 8ut playing his stupid card games."

"tavv i thought you havve feelings for that dork"

Vriska starting to blush and begins to stomp on Eridan's shoe for some reason. She then shaking him while he continues to screams in agony.

"SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP!"

"wwhat the fuck did i do to you"

"Don't you ever said that, ever! ::::("

"alright vvris calm the fuck dowwn"

She let go and they both sigh in relief after their little argument, everyone turn to them seeing what happening. Vriska put her arm by Eridan's neck as if they were play wresting.

"Haha! You're funny eridan for the first time. ::::)" Vriska pretending.

"haha i almost got you there vvris (wwatch the cape)" Eridan responded.

Everyone turns back to his or her conversations; Eridan forces himself of getting out of Vriska's grip and clean himself. He look at her like it his first time seeing her angry like that.

"vvris are you ok" he said.

"i nevver saww you like that before

is it because of"

"No, it not 8ecause of him. It just... Sigh. I'll just volunteer for the neckl8ce."

"wwhat but ron is goin to control you"

"No 8iggie, i'll just manipul8 her. After all, she is a lime-8looded.

"wwell good luck wwith that"

"Are you kidding? i have all the luck! all of them. ::::)"

Vriska and Eridan ends their colloquy and they walk back to the front. She tells Karkat she will volunteer, but Karkat tell her Tavros took the necklace home to watch. Vriska is shocks; she cannot believe a wimp like Tavros willing to assist a dangerous quest. She picks up her own leader in anger.

"I can't 8elieve you!" Vriska shouted.

"I can't 8elieve you think adios toreadork will watch the neckl8ce. Everyone knows he can't handle it, he'll going to release her!"

Vriska let Karkat go and then runs away on her way to Tavros' hive. Everyone feels bad and scare at the same time, but is not sure if Tavros is dumb enough to wear the necklace to release Ronica. But everyone is scare to even move to follow Vriska, all expect Karkat. Who doesn't know about the history, however, he walks out of his hive to follow Vriska to try to save Tavros.

Tavros is in his hive with his lusus and the necklace; he does not know what with people who are scare of this necklace anyways. However, Tinkerbull have been acting strange ever since he came home with the necklace. He usually acts like this when Vriska was here. While his lusus continues groaning at the necklace, Tavros is staring at it as he is not scare.

"hMM," he stared.

"i DON'T GET IT WHY NO ONE WANT TO VOLUNTEER, iT JUST A CUTE NECKLACE, }:)"

"oh tHANk yOu tAVROs OuO"

Tavros is spook from the voice he hear in his room; he look around to see who spoke. But no one isn't here but him and Tinkerbull, the voice came back.

"hELLo oVEr hERe in fRONt of yOu"

Tavros turns back to original position, but does not see anyone but Tinkerbull. He stares at him very confuse if it was him spoke.

"tINKERBULL? }:/"

"hAHa yOURe fUNNy lOOk dOWn"

He looks down and sees the necklace, it like it talking to him. He stares at it and move closer to it. The voice begins to chuckle, which spooks him again.

"hOW, hOW, uHH, dID YOU KNOW MY NAME?" he asked.

"i kNOw eVERYONEs nAMEs tAVROs

i bEEn lIVINg fOr fIVe cENTURIEs nOw aNd i aLSo kNOw yOUr aNCESTOr tOo"

"rEALLY? }:O"

"yEAh he lOOk jUSt lIKe yOu

so dOEs hEr ὸn ό

"wHO,"

"yOUr fRIENd vRISKa"

"oH,,,"

"yEAh i bEEn wATCHINg yOu aNd hEr tHe mOSt eVEr sINCe yOu tWo mEt

it sEEm sHe mORe dOMINANt tHAn hEr aNCESTOr hERSELf "

"yEAH, bUT SHE NICE THAN YOU THOUGHT,"

"yOURe tRYINg to cOVEr fOr hEr hOw sWEEt of yOu"

"oH i'M NOT COVERING FOR HER, sHE REALLY, uHH, nICE IF YOU GET TO KNOW HER,"

"i kNOw hEr eNOUGh sHe iSNt yOUr tYPe tAVROs

sHe wANt to mAKe yOUr lIFe a lIVINg hELl bECAUSe tHe pASt yOUr aNCESTOr dId"

"mY ANCESTOR? WHAT DID HE DO,"

"iLl tELl mORe aBOUt it if yOu wEAr tHe nECKLACe Ou O

"bUT, uHH, i CAN'T, tHEY SAID THE NECKLACE IS CURSED,"

"dONt lISTEn to tHEm it jUSt a mYTh

tHIs nECKLACe hAVe bEEn in tHe pLANEt of aLTERNIa fOr cENTURIEs eVEn wENt yOUr fRIENDs aNCESTORs wERe aROUNd"

"oH, bUT HOW DID YOU KNOW ABOUT, uHH, uS AND OUR ANCESTORS,"

"i cANt tELl yOu tHAt iNFORMATIOn uNTIl yOu tHe nECKLACe"

"i, i DON'T KNOW,"

The voice sighs and starting to sound more dominant.

"i don't wANt to do tHIs to yOu tAVROs bUt i hAVe no cHOICe"

Tavros is confused from the voice saying, but his arms starting to twit. He immediately takes the necklace from the table and tries to wear but Tavros does not want to.

"wHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

"im fORCINg yOu to wEAr it dUh

It fOr yOUr oWn gOOd"

"wHAT, nO PLEASE,"

"qUIt sTRUGGLINg aNd iLl mAKe yOu hAVe a sTRONGEr cONFIDENCe"

"nO PLEASE,,,"

"Tavros!"

Vriska enter his hive to stop him from wearing the necklace. However, Tavros did not turn from her response. She says his name again in case he'll response; he turns to her with the necklace on his neck. He begins to cry from his failure.

"i'M SORRY vRISKA, pLEASE FORGIVE ME,,," he said softly.

Vriska is shocked, the wimp she promises to make him stronger, fail to fight back.


	2. Chapter 2: Trouble little lime-blooded

Chapter 2: Trouble little lime-blooded

In the hive, Vriska Serket is facing Tavros Nitram wearing the cursed necklace. Tavros continues crying from his failure; Tinkerbull flies to his nemesis Vriska for safety. Then the voice begins to chuckle through the room and then speaks.

"yOu a lITTLe tOo lATe vRISKa yOUr fLUSHEd cRUSh is nOw mINe ὸu ό"

Vriska groans and blushes at the same time, Tavros looks down and begins to wipe off his tears. Vriska looks at him but he still has his head down. She says his name but no response; she runs and starts to shake him to make him look at her.

"Tavros!" She said.

"Snap out of it and look at me! Don't m8ke her control you."

"yOU'RE a lITTLE tOO lATE, bITCH." Tavros smiled.

Vriska is shock of Tavros' new dominant voice. Suddenly, a fist is form and it makes impact to Vriska's stomach. The impact was so strong, she starting to cough up cobalt blood. She kneels to the floor trying to catch a breath, but he immediately grabs her by the neck. He picks her up off the floor and gives her a grin. She make contract to Tavros' eyes and realizes his brown iris change to lime with a sparkle.

"Tavros." Vriska said breathlessly.

"tAVROS?" he said.

"tHIS iS rONICA yOU'RE sPEAKING!"

Ronica throws Vriska to the wall, the impact was so strong cobalt blood can see on the wall and the back of her head. She begins to enter dazedness from the impact and the loss of blood. She stares at her friend who is control from a 5 centuries old girl. She doesn't know how she can save him from an over experience lime-blooded; Vriska smiles.

"You don't know who you mess with." Vriska said.

"wHAT aRE yOU tALKING aBOUT," Ronica said.

"i bEAT yOU wITH nO pROBLEM! yOU tHINK yOU cAN sAVE yOUR fRIEND fROM mE, yOU nEED tO tHINK aGAIN bITCH."

"No, 8ut my friends will. ::::)"

"hAHA! wHAT fRIENDS, yOU tOO bITCHY tO hAVE fRIENDS eVEN tHIS cUTELY tHINKS sO tOO. ὸu ό"

Vriska chuckles before she losingconsciousness, Ronica stares at her and then smiles. She turns to Tavros' lusus, Tinkerbull, who continues to growl at her. She gives him a scary glare at him, he stop growling at her but flies away out of the hive. Tinkerbull continues to fly outside of the Alternian night until he spots Karkat Vantas walking toward Tavros' hive. He dives down to him and accidently ram him by the head. He rubs his head from the pain and the headache he having.

"AGHH!" Karkat screamed.

"YOU FUCKING, RECKLESS BULLFLY. WHAT WAS THAT FOR?"

Tinkerbull tries to pull Karkat's sweater to a different direction from the hive, but he snatches it from him. He then tries to fly in front of him to stop, it works but he immediately walks around him.

"TINKERBULL, I HAVE NO TIME FOR THIS."

Tinkerbull watches him walking to the hive; he doesn't have any other ideas to warn him. Except tackle him, but he isn't reckless and mean like Karkat's lusus, Crabdad. But he doesn't have a choice. He rams at him again and makes an impact at the back. Karkat falls to the grassy ground in pain from a dumb and reckless bullfly.

"THAT FUCKING BULL..." Karkat said in pain.

As Karkat stand up carefully, he slowly turns and sees Ronica in front of him. However, he mistaking her as Tavros, the wimp bull kid he always knew.

"TAVROS, WHAT THE FUCK YOU SCARED ME." He shouted.

"HEY WHERE'S VRISKA, I THOUGHT SHE BE HERE TO STOP YOU..."

Karkat notices Tavros is wearing the necklace, he knows Vriska was too late.

"oH sHE'S hERE," Tavros said.

"bUT sHE wON'T bE rESPONDING iN a wHILE."

He notices Tavros' new dominant voice, he about to get his strife weapon, a sickle. But Ronica give him a right hook to the face. The punch did make Karkat's candy red blood coming out of his nose. She realizes the leader of the group isn't normal.

"a mUTANT tROLL hUH." Ronica said.

"yOU kNOW aNYONE wITH tHIS cOLOR hAVE tO bE eXECUTED, eVEN iF iT'S a gRUB. yOU gOT tO bE lUCKY tO sURVIVE tHIS fAR uNTIL tODAY."

Karkat growls at her, doesn't know how to get out of this one. Ronica grabs him by the neck and pick him up from the grassy ground. Tinkerbull doesn't know what to do but to fly back to the hive. Karkat is about to enter consciousness, but suddenly Ronica drops him. He tries to catch some breath while she put her hands to Tavros' head. She is having a headache from seeing someone in her head.

A young male was in front of her and tried to comfort her.

"Ronica," a young male said.

"Ronica, it's ok. We'll be safe here. There's nothing to worry about."

"bUt we wILl gEt cAUGHt fROm tHe sOLDIERs."

"Don't worry about it, I'll take them out as you know it."

The male continues to comfort her while they were hiding from the incoming soldiers. They were young and they didn't want to get caught from those mean soldiers. They don't know what the soldiers will do to them, so they don't want to know. Her headache starting to calm down and she came back.

Ronica's put her hands down, she finally opens her eyes and realizes the mutant troll had abscond. She looks around to find him, but he's nowhere to be found. However, until she seen Tinkerbull flies down to the cliff, she figures if he went down the cliff. She walks all the way to the cliff by the hive to see what down there. Without noticing, Karkat is in the hive the whole time to see if Vriska is ok. She still unconscious, but he have an idea. As he exits the hive with Vriska's body, he looks around in case Ronica isn't around. When the close is clear, he runs out of the hive and tries to abscond back to his hive. His absconding went successful and he ran all the way to his hive, which everyone is still there.

Everyone is shocks when Karkat told them Tavros is wearing the necklace and Ronica is controlling him. Most of the trolls are upset that Tavros was dumb enough to wear it. One of the group said, "he shouldn't be in the team if he did something like this." One said, "I agree, if he never exist our lives won't be in jeopardy." And the last one said, "yeah, I wish he died from his stupidity." They all laugh from the last comment, but except for the heiress, Feferi Peixes.

She isn't happy from what she was hearing from the three meanies.

"YOU GUYS S)(OULDN'T SAID T)(AT TO MY FRI-END!" Feferi said angrily.

"W-E KNOW )(-E IS W-EAK, BUT I WILL NOT WANT ANYON-E SAY T)(AT TO MY FRI-END.

Glub"

Behind her, eight other trolls are agreeing with her, even Tavros' best bro, Gamzee Makara. The three are scare when he walks in front of them, they thought this maybe their last day on Alternia. The three and other 20 trolls runs out of the hive for their lives. Everyone is confused of why 3/4 of his or her guild abscond like that, mostly Gamzee.

"I wAs TrYiN tO tElL tHeM tHeY sHoUlDn't SaY tHaT tO mY mOtHeRfUcKiN bRo." Gamzee said.

Suddenly, a scream heard from outside and all 10 of the remaining trolls look outside. Everything begin to turn to chaos outside when everyone outside are fighting for their lives. The three meanies are too fighting, but their lives cut short when a blast of fire blows. Everyone starts to abscond for their live until them to get catch on fire. A shortest girl name Nepeta Leijon is frighten from all those screaming, she start to cry.

Everyone is shock from the genocide; they want to know who is responsible for this. When the clouds and dust fades away, it reveal as a huge dragon with someone on top of it. Terezi suddenly kneels on her knees and begin to cry from the chaos and the genocide. Nepeta notices Terezi and walks to her to comfort her. As Nepeta put her hands on Terezi's shoulders, she sniffs at her to know who it is. As she notices who it is, the olive green troll ask her a question.

":33 whats wrong, terezi?" Nepeta asked.

"T4VROS" Terezi answered.

"1TS T4VROS"

Outside of the hive, Ronica is watching the flaming corpses burning alive and smiles. She chuckles from seeing dead bodies everywhere, however, she know she have 11 more to go in the hive. She doesn't know if they should have quick and short death or a slow and painful one. Therefore, she decided both. She points at the hive to order the dragon to fire.

"rEADY…" she said.

"aIM…"

"FUCK!" Karkat shouted.

"EVERYONE RUN TO THE BACK DOOR!"

Everyone follows his direction and runs the hell out of there to the back door. Karkat pick up unconscious!Vriska and runs as well. Then…

"fIRE! ὸ uό "

The dragon throws another blast of flame at the hive and the hive lilts on fire. Everything is on fire and even the gas chamber in the kitchen. As all 11 trolls' exit out of the burning hive on time, the hive suddenly explodes. Karkat and everyone else watch the hive explode while burning objects are approaching to them. Sollux Captor, who spots the burning objects, uses his psionic powers to stop the objects from hitting his comrades. It went successful and no one isn't hurt.

Ronica watches the hive continues to burn and smiles when she thought the last remaining trolls are eliminated. However, she's wrong and she knows it. Since she is a 5 sweeps old girl, she curious to see her last victims are dead.

Ronica and the dragon went around the now destroyed hive. Suddenly, Sollux Captor begins to use his psionic power of telekinesis to trap her.

"wHAT tHE…" she said.

He then use "optiic bla2t" at Ronica and hits its target. It's a perfect shot but when the dust fading, the dragon's strong wing blocks it. Sollux is shock the dragon can block it while on telekinesis. She laughs from his weak move.

"tHAT'S wHAT yOU cALL pSIONIC?" Ronica said to Sollux.

"aND i tHOUGHT yOU'RE a hIGH-lEVEL. hA!"

Ronica snaps of her fingertips unnoticed. However, nothing happens. No blasts or one knows what she did, until a scream from Aradia Megido is heard. Suddenly, the corpses from the massacre came back to life, but not completely. They're now a bunch of dead supernatural corpes(or Zombies) and willing to serve Ronica as salves.

"dO yOU lOVE mY aBILITY?" she asked.

"mY aBILITY cAN bEING aNY fRESH cORPSES bACK tO lIFE aND bE mY sALVE fOREVER. i cALLED iT kISS oF lIFE."

Everyone look at her strangely; like why she called "kiss of life" but it from a finger snap. She is getting impatient.

"yOU gUYS aRE bUNCH oF fUCKING iDIOTS!" Ronica shouted.

"WHO YOU CALLING AN IDIOT?" Karkat shouted back.

"YOU'RE THE IDIOT FOR KILLING EVERYONE FOR NO REASON. YOU LIME-BLOODS ARE FUCKING RECKLESS AND STUPID!"

"wE'RE nOT sTUPID, wE wERE sUPERIOR uNTIL aNYTHING wAS rUIN fROM tHOSE eLITE tROOPS."

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?"

"tHE eLITE rEBELLION tROOPS yOU fUCKING dUMB nUT! tHEY'RE tHE oNE tHAT kILLING mY fRIENDS, eVEN mY mATESPRIT!"

"THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE."

"wHAT dO yOU mEAN iT'S iMPOSSIBLE? yOU kNOW wHAT, fORGET yOU gUYS. i'LL lOOK fOR tHE sURVIVING lIME-bLOODS; sO yA'LL bETTER dON'T fOLLOW uS!"

"BUT RONICA..."

She ignores him, she and the dragon then flies off to the Alternian night while the undead army limping behind her. As everyone watches her abscond, Vriska finally being back her consciousness. Everyone turns as they hear the cobalt-blooded mumbles herself. There still blood coming out of her head but slowly.

"What happen?" Vriska asked.

"Ronica Is Using Tavros Ability To Burn Everyone And Everything With A Dragon" an assistance named Kanaya Maryam answered.

"What!?"

"IT'S TRUE. SHE KILLING HALF OF OWN MEMBERS AND BURNED MY DAMN HIVE!" Karkat added.

"IN ADDITION, SHE PLANNING TO FIND OTHER LIME BLOODS AND FIND THE ONES WHO GENOCIDED THEM BACK WHEN OUR FUCKING ANCESTORS EXIST. WE MUST STOP HER AND SAVE TAVROS, EVEN IF WE HAVE TO DESTROY THE NECKLACE."

Through the Alternian night sky, Ronica is sleeping on her dragon while her army follows. From that strong headache she had before really hits she, so she fall asleep to keep herself calm. However, she begins to have a dream in the dream world isn't the only one can see her dream.

In a dark empty dome shaped hive, there's barely anything here but a small monitor flashing. On the monitor, there's a girl with a boy which they both are lime bloods. They are playing with the other lime bloods in their beautiful and huge territory of the lime bloods. They're all happy living in their home and happy to be alive.

Suddenly, the monitor shut off in front of a girl; it's so dark, it's impossible to see what the girl looks like. The girl continues staring the monitor although it still off, but the reason is someone is watching her. In addition, she isn't happy about it. Finally, she snaps.

"wILl yOu qUIt sTARINg at me!" the girl shouted.

"nO wONDER nO oNE dON'T lIKE yOU, tAVROS. yOU'RE sUCH a fUCKING cREEP!"

Tavros didn't responses but glares at her. He had been staring at her since she got here. He can't do anything in this type of prison but… stare. Finally, he speaks.

"wHY ARE YOU DOING THIS, rONICA," Tavros said softly.

Ronica sighs from the stupidest question she ever hears. However, she has no choice but to repeat to him.

"yOU mUST hAVEN'T pAY aTTENTION oN wHAT mY pLANS wILL bE." she explained.

"sIMPLE, iT'S tO mY sURVIVING lIME bLOODED fRIENDS aND kILL aNYONE wHO wAS rESPONSIBLE wITH tHE mASSACRE."

"bUT,,, i DON'T THINK YOU'LL GOING TO FIND ANYONE,,,"

"yOU'RE lYING! i kNOW tHERE sTILL lIME bLOODS hERE. i cAN fEEL iT!"

Ronica ceased the conversation and turns on the monitor. On the screen, the exact same girl was playing with other trolls in their identical territory. The monitor is repeating itself.


	3. Chapter 3: Extinction

Chapter 3: Extinction

After a long journey through four territories of the lowbloods, Ronica Egraha finally reaches to her home land. However, it looks a lot different than usual. Usually, there are ton of young lime bloods being hanging out with each other or playing some games. Maybe they all grown up as adults and volunteer for the "you-know-who" military. But that's five centuries ago, they must be all dead and another 12 dozen lime bloods are all now adult and be living in this shitty and dead-looking land.

Ronica jumps off from the dragon and lands her first two steps of home. However, she starts to get another strong headache and see a girl with the male lime-blooded again. They are playing with the other children until they stop. They all turns to the gate and see a troop of soldiers marching through the entrance. The children run to the soldiers with happiness and relief, the soldiers came back home from war. The girl was about to join with the others, but the boy grabs her hand. She unsure of why he grab her hand all the sudden. The boy and the girl run to the boy's hive for some reason, until a scream ringing in her ear. She turns to see what's going on, suddenly, a shot is heard. A disturbing scene when a young troll was shot and lime-colored blood splatter at the nearby trolls. The screaming continues as the two lime bloods are running for their lives.

Ronica continues to walk through the deserted land. She stares at the destroyed hives slowly passing by. It's so dead… like her army. She unsure of why no lime bloods aren't around, not even little grubs is outside. She looks around until she's in front of the boy's hive, which the hive is still standing. To be mistaking, the only hive standing.

She enters to the hive and see an old photo in a frame on a table, she not sure who in the photo cause it's so dusty. She picks up the photo and wipes it off to see who in the photo. It's the boy and the girl lime bloods! They look so happy and innocent, but Ronica isn't happy from the photo she looking. She throws the frame at the wall and it crashes. The weak glass then shatters to the floor while the frame goes above it. She feel a tear come from her eye but immediately wipe it off. She doesn't want to cry just because of an old photo, so she continues to look around.

Throughout a half an hour of looking around, Ronica takes a little break. However, unexpected she falls asleep and enters back to the dark dome with imprison!Tavros. She still asleep in front of the monitor; however Tavros can able to see the monitor.

On the screen, it's the same girl with the same boy, but this time hiding in the same hive. The girl is scares from all the screaming and shooting. It is a complete massacre! The poor lime-blooded girl begins to cry from the genocide. However, the boy notices his friend is scared and try to comfort her.

"Ronica." The boy said.

"Don't worry, w['/ be saf[ h[r[."

The boy smiles to cheer her up. She smiles back and wipes her tears off. The boy's saying did cheer her up a little, although the screaming continues. Unexpected, the Ronica gives the boy a kiss on his gray cheek. The boy blushes from the unnoticed kiss, however, he always wishes for that kiss. Suddenly, a bam from door spokes them and two soldiers ram the door down. The boy immediately enters to hero mode to protect his friend; but the monitor then shut off in front of Tavros. He wants to know what happen to Ronica and the lime-blooded during the massacre; it could be the answer of their extinction. However, how only two of them survive, could it be?

Ronica finally wakes up from a nightmare in the real world. She can feel tears coming down from her face. That dream really hit her; she wishes she never fell asleep. She about to get up unnoticed there is selves above her and hit the selves. Books and papers falling to the floor, including a big ass book hits the floor hard.

"sTUPID hORNS…"she thought.

"mY HORNS AREN'T STUPID," Tavros responded.

"yOU JUST NEED TO GER USED TO IT,,"

"sHUT uP, tAVROS! yOUR hORNS aRE sTUPID aND iMPOSSIBLE tO hANDLE!"

"iT IS POSSIBLE,"

"i sAY sHUT uP!"

The short colloquy creased as Ronica wipes dust off from Tavros' clothes. She looks down at the big ass book in front of her, she unsure of why it's so big but it does look familiar. She suddenly gets another headache and sees herself with the boy facing the two soldiers about to shoot. The boy doesn't want to end like this, therefore, the only way to abscond something like this is to… suddenly Ronica starting to throw objects at them. Include the big ass book; she successfully threw the book at the bad soldiers. The book did some boomerang shit at them and the two lime-bloods have enough time to abscond the fuck out the hive.

They successfully escape from the bloody massacre from their own territory. They watch their loving home to extinct to excision. They hope the other remaining lime-bloods escape as well, but they not sure. The boy looks at Ronica and finally asks her a question.

"Why you thr[w my big ass journa/?" he asked.

"tHAt wAs yOUr jOURNAl?" she responded.

"Y[ah, and w[ shou/d g[t it back b[for[ anyon[ [ls[ do[s."

"hOw cOMe?"

"Because ther[ ar[ a /ot of s[cr[ts in that book and can't /[t them g[t th[ir hands on it. /[t's go."

The boy walks towards to the destroyed land while Ronica watches him. She does not want to go back to the bad memory of her own home, especially what those soldiers did for no reason.

"mALICo." Ronica said to herself.

The headaches starting to fade off, she realizes it the same book Malico had. She picks up the book, heavier than before, and looks through the pages. However, flipping through the pages will not help. Therefore, she went back to page one. It has does not say much, but a drawn picture with old blood still being seen. It is a picture of two trolls looks so happy to each other. Although it is a childish picture but there is a signature saying "S 3 M". Ronica doesn't know who's S and M are, but it seem the signature was cross-out and a new signature was put on. It say "Ma/ico 3 Ronica". She is shock from the signature and then blushes. She tries to cover it, but Tavros notices.

",,,rONICA," he asked.

"aRE YOU OK,"

"nONE oF yOUR dAMN bUSINESS!"

Ronica flips the page and see an old lettering of the ancient Alternian alphabet. Tavros look at it, but really confuse from the strange letters. However, Ronica can able to read it with no problem. It say:

D[ar Ronica,

I'm mayb[ n[v[r b[ing ab/[ to say/giv[ this to you b[caus[ I'm way too shy to say it. How[v[r, I'm going to say it to you… w[/, som[day.

Ronica chuckles from her old friend issue, but doesn't know what the reason. She flips to another page while Tavros secretly peeks on the journal. the 2nd issue say:

D[ar Ronica,

I'm not sur[ why I didn't giv[ you th[ l[tt[r I wrot[ [ar/i[r today. It s[[m you'r[ r[a/y popular than I thought. Is it b[caus[ you hav[ th[ abi/ity to bring som[on[ back from th[ d[ad. How I know that? W[/, I saw you bring som[on['s /usus back to /if[. I'm not sur[ if you can bring your kind back, but it'/ b[ aw[om[ if you can.

On the next page:

Oops my mistak[, it was actua/y your /usus. I n[v[r kn[w your was d[ad. What th[ h[/ is her nam[ again, I k[[p forg[tting it. Hmmm… is it Wrista or som[thing /ike that? Aw h[/, I'/ t[/ you /at[r wh[n I g[t a chanc[.

Ronica sits on the dusty floor and continues to read the journal while Tavros listen quietly.

In front of the abandon gate, Karkat and the others are entering the lime-bloods' territory. They are not sure where their friend will be with a girl around his neck in this deserted land. But they much find them before anyone else get hurt.

"MAKE SURE NOT TO BE TOO FAR FROM THE GROUP." Karkat commanded.

"THEY COULD BE ANYWHERE."

While everyone searching in a group, Ronica and Tavros are still in Malico's hive continuing reading the big ass journal. However, they are already reading his last few issues. It says:

D[ar Ronica,

It was a hard sw[[p without you and aft[r th[ massacr[. I know you do not like to ta/k about it, but to t[/ you th[ truth, it wasn't th[ir fau/t. It was a guy with thos[ scars on his fac[ and anoth[r one with huge hands, th[y'r[ the on[s who ord[r[d thos[ so/di[rs to ki/[d thos[ lim[-b/oods. Not Mr. S and his rebelled so/di[rs, H['/ n[v[r do that to you Ronica.

D[ar Ronica,

From th[ last issu[ I f[/t bad. It just [v[ryon[ ar[ worry about you b[ing so angry from our s[parathion. How[v[r, som[day w['/ m[[t again and t[ll you my tru[ f[[/ings that I lov-

The sentence was never finish but a big lime blood splashed on the edge of the page, but she knows what it was saying. It was the end of Malico. Ronica begins to cry heavier from her only lost friend and she thought she would be lonely for the rest of her life.

Although Tavros cannot read the lettering, but the blood can tell him why she is crying. He can feel the tears coming down from his eyes, but lime. He has wished to wipe his lime colored tears, but his hands are just hanging now.

"rONICA,,," Tavros said.

"pLEASE DON'T CRY,"

"jUST lEAVE mE aLONE,,," She responded.

"wHY sOMEONE wILL dO tHIS tO uS? w-wE dIDN'T dO aNY sHIT tO tHEM,,"

"hE HAVE TO MOVE ON RONICA, hE CAN'T LIVE FOREVER,"

"fOREVER? aRE yOU fUCKING cARING mE? iF iT wASN'T mY eSCAPE fROM tHE eXECUTION fOR 5 cENTURIES, i rATHER dIED wITH hIM tHAN sTAYING wITH yOU!"

",,,,,,"

"tHAT'S iT! i cAN'T tAKE iT wITH tHIS sTUPID fUCKING eRA! i'LL jUST kILL eVERYONE, iNCLUDE yOUR fUCKING sO cALLED 'fRIENDS'. nO oNE dESERVE tO lIVE iN tHIS fUCKING pLANET!"

"rONICA WAIT,,,"

"sHUT uP! i wON'T lET yOU gET iN tHE wAY!"

Tavros' prison slowly begins to be smaller than usual. He tries to struggles himself free, but it hopeless. He begins to cries out Ronica's name, but she is not listening when she walk out of the hive. He continues until his voice begins to fade away. Finally, Karkat and others spot her walk out in a calm manner. Everyone prepare with their weapons for their big strife. However, she calmly kneels and put to her hands to ground. Everyone is confused of why she suddenly gives up; but what they does not know is she is not giving up, she just beginning with a big grin.


	4. Chapter 4: STRIFE!

Chapter 4: STRIFE!

Everyone look at his or her own friend, Tavros Nitram, who is being controlled by a 5-sweep old girl named Ronica Ergaha. When they finally spot her in abandon lime-blood territory, she just gave up by kneeling. However, she will not be losing that easily.

Suddenly, lime-colored spark coming out of the ground, the sparks is weak, but no complain of what Ronica is summoning. The ground begins to shake violently on their feet; they do not know what going on. They all fall from their feet when it getting more violent, but immediately Vriska Serket figures out what is going on. However, she is too late. A big skull suddenly begins to appear on the ground, following by a skeletal figure. As the skeleton appears, it is a shape of a dragon and everywhere with dead vines and wallflowers. Everyone is shock of the huge skeleton; it could be bigger than Vriska's lusus, Spidermom, or worst. The skeleton putting its hand down to the ground for Ronica and elevates her to the top of its skull.

"lOVE mY lUSUS," Ronica said.

"hER nAME iS wISTARIA…"

"FUCK NO." Karkat Vantas said.

"IT LOOKS FUCKING UGLY."

"fUCK yOU! tὸn tό"

Wistaria roars at the trolls, very angry from the negative comment. However, no one did not finch. They all prepare their selves for strife. Ronica notices their bravery and confidence, but she know they will not going to survive any longer. Therefore, she grins.

"wHAT'S uP wITH tHE bRAVE fACES?" she asked.

"YOU KNOW WHERE WE HERE FOR, RONICA." Karkat answered.

"WE'RE HERE FOR TAVROS."

"tAVROS? nOT sURE iF i cAN bRING hIM bACK, aFTER oUR lITTLE cONVERSATION, i hAD tO sHUT hIM uP fOR bEING sO nOSY. tHEREFORE, yOU gUYS wON'T bE hEARING hIM nO mORE!"

"What!" Vriska shocked.

"dID yOU hEAR mE? yOU wON'T bE hEARING hIM eVER aGAIN!"

Ronica points at Vriska for her lusus to attack. Wistaria roars and uses its tail to whip her. Everyone dodges the tail whip on time. However, with all the old hives are being hit, they starting to tumble down behind of the trolls. Sollux Captor and Aradia Megido spots it and tries to stop it, but the tail immediately hit them and they flies out of the territory. Eridan Ampora and Feferi Peixes watches their friends fly out and turns to see a hive is falling on top of them. They did not make it on time.

Gamzee Makara uses his clubs to hit the tail, but the tailbones are too strong to break. Wistaria starts to use her wing cover with vines to blow the annoying clown away. Gamzee flew all the way to a hive and knock out. As the wings continue, Kanaya Maryam, Equius Zahhak and Nepeta Leijon are too flies away to the same hive with Gamzee.

Only three trolls left, Karkat, Vriska and Terezi Pyrope. Ronica laughs.

"tHIRD oF a qUARTER oF yOUR fRIENDS aRE oUT aND oNLY 3 oF yOU lEFT." She said.

"yOU gUYS mUCH bE tHAT dESPERATE tO gET yOUR fRIEND bACK, hUH? wELL, tOO bAD! i hAVE oTHER pLANS. bYE!"

Ronica and her lusus begin to abscond; but they are not giving up. The three quickly grab the tail and they fly off with Ronica. She sits down on the skull and continues to look onward to the nearest territory. Which is her old neighbor the yellow-bloods. As Karkat holds on for his dear and pathetic life, he notices what the lime-blood is heading.

"GUYS." Karkat said.

"SHE HEADING FOR SOLLUX'S TERRITORY."

Karkat begins to climb up to reach for the skull, following by Vriska and Terezi. All three continue climbing to the backbone, but unsure if Ronica notices them. As they finally reach to the skull, prepare their selves to attack. The three springs to attack, but no one is not here. They all confused of how she is not here, but a little flower attaches the skull.

"WHY THERE A FLOWER DOING ON A FUCKING SKULL?" Karkat asked.

"IS THIS LIME-BLOODED TRYING TO PLAY WITH US? AND AGAIN WITH THESE STUPID ASS QUESTIONS!"

"H3H3!" Terezi laughed.

"TEREZI, SHUT UP! THERE'S NO TIME FOR THAT SHIT."

"MY B4D, 4T S3NS3 G1V3 SOM3 SC3NT OF HUMOR :]"

Karkat give himself a facepalm while Terezi laughs again. Suddenly, the undead lusus roars of the trespassers on its head. Wistaria begins to land unexpected to get the trespassers off, but it also cost itself as well. The undead lusus land on a plain grassland and crush with impact; the three trolls felt the impact and falls off the skull.

Inside of the skull, Ronica watches the last three falls and then smile. She sighs with relief when those three fell from their doom. She went out of the skull from the mouth and walks to the bodies. Karkat, Terezi, Vriska and the other trolls were trying to save their wimpy friend who was dumb enough to wear the necklace. However, they end up losing.

The necklace suddenly turns brown and brown colored tears begin to fall. Ronica look at the necklace, she is not sure of why it change to brown.

"tH,,THEY DIED FOR ME,," a voice of Tavros said.

"tHEY ALL WANTED ME BACK,,, aND YOU KILLED THEM,,, gAMZEE, aRADIA, kARKAT AND EVEN vRISKA WANTED ME, aND YOU KILLED THEM!"

Suddenly, the necklace begins to glow and a symbol of the Taurus appears. The light reflects to the sky, Ronica look up and a light of an adult troll appear. She is shock seeing someone she recognize before.

"rONICA," the light said in a dominant way.

"wHY YOU DOING THIS TO YOUR FRIENDS?"

"mR. s?" Ronica shocked.

"yOU DID NOT ANSWER MY QUESTION, rONICA, wHY YOU DOING THIS?"

"yOU kNOW wHAT aRE tHEY dID tO mY fRIENDS, tHEY'RE bETRAYERS tO uS aND tHIS eRA sHOULD kNOW iT."

"nO THEY DON'T, yOU NEED TO FORGET THE PAST AND SAVE THEIR FUTURE,"

"mE? bUT wHAT aBOUT…"

"mALICO DID HIS JOB TO SAVE YOUR FUTURE, nOW IS YOUR TURN TO SAVE EVERYONE ELSE,"

"bUT i cAN'T dO tHIS aLL bY mYSELF!"

"yOU DON'T HAVE TO,"

"wHAT dO yOU mEAN?"

"mY FRIENDS, tHEY'RE WILLING TO HELP YOUR BIGGEST QUEST."

"wILL tHEY fORGIVE mE?"

"oNE ALREADY DID, hE LISTENING WITH OUR COLLOQUY RIGHT NOW,"

"tAVROS? bUT aLL tHOSE tHINGS i dID…"

The light begins to fade away, did not even answer her question. She looks down at the necklace, which is still brown. Tavros' voice continues.

"rONICA," he said.

"pLEASE DON'T DO THIS, tHERE'S WAYS TO FIX YOUR MISTAKES AND FORGIVE SOMEONE,"

"bUT tAVROS, i mADE sO mANY. nO oNE wILL uNDERSTAND oF wHY i dID aLL tHIS!"

",,,,,,"

"i wANTED eVERYTHING bACK lIKE bEFORE, bUT i mESSED uP. i mESSED eVERYTHING uP! i dON'T dESERVE tO bE iN tHIS pLANET nO mORE!"

Suddenly, Ronica immediately takes off the necklace and throws it out of sight. Which she wishes she will never be seeing or hear again, her wish came true. Tavros' iris begins to turn back to brown and shut his eyes. After a minute, he slowly opens it back. He looks at his hands and sees he is not controlled. He smiles of having his body back, but at the same time, feel bad for Ronica. After hearing about her past and friends died for her, there is a reason why she in this era, to protect her new friends. Like Tavros Nitram.

As Tavros tries to search for Ronica, he gets tackles by his three friends. It is strife all over again. After the mini-strife, Tavros told them about how he got his body back.

"THANK GOD SHE GONE." Karkat said.

"I MEAN, I LOOK ALL THE DAMAGES SHE DID IN ONE FUCKING DAY!"

"COME ON, WE GOT TO FIND THE OTHERS."

"oH YEAH, bUT WHERE ARE WE,"

Karkat looks around his surroundings, which he is not familiar.

"Well?" Vriska said.

"HOW THE FUCK SHOULD I KNOW!"

"H3H3!" Terezi laughed.


	5. Chapter 5: Closing

Chapter 5: Closing

_A week later_

After a week of being alone and depressed, Ronica continue to be a lone wolf. She been crying and shit all week and continue to do it until the world turn to the end. However, of course, after what Mr. S said to her, her job is to protect her friends and save the world or some shit like that. Since she made so many mistakes, she said she does not deserve to live in the planet she used to live. It used to be nice and friendly, but now, it fuck up.

The wind is pretty strong in this plain grassland; the grasses are like they being blow away with the wind. Ronica watches the dead stems blow away to the Alternian sky, she sometime wishes to fly away with the dead, unlucky stems. She wishes to get out of this prison and be free of doing anything she wants like before. After three hours of wishing, she fall asleep and having a daydream of her past.

She opens her eyes when she feeling a breeze on her cheeks. She put herself in kneeling position and suddenly a roar rings to her ears. Ronica does not know what going on, until someone shouts her name.

"Ronica!" a voice said.

"Haha, gu[ss who fina/y wok[ up."

"mALICo?" Ronica thought.

"wHERe aRe we?"

"Hom[, si/y."

The roaring continues and Ronica turns to see whom roaring like a lusus. She figure out it was her lusus the whole time; Wistaria was worry for her.

"hOMe?" she responded.

"tHAT's iMPOSSIBLe, i wAs in a dIFFERENt eRa aNd yOu wAs dEAd aNd tHESe 11 tEENs wERe tRYINg to sTOp me fROm cONTROLLINg tHe 12th."

"Whoa s/ow down. What ar[ you ta/king about?"

"tHERE's wERe 12 tROLLs, eACh fROm dIFFERENt hEMOSPECTRUm , bOTh lOw aNd hIGHBLOODs wERe wORKINg tOGETHEr fOr tHe fIRSt tIMe, lIKe tHEy wERe fRIENDs to eACh oTHEr. hOWEVEr, i rEALIZEs i dIDN't nOTICEs aNy lIME-BLOODs in tHEIr gROUp. tHEn i rEALIZEs sOMETHINg, i mAy sEEn a fORESHADOw of oUr fUTURe. wE'Re be eXTINCt bEFORe tHEY'Ll be eXISt to oUr wORLd."

Malico is very confused from what Ronica just said. All he can say is:

"What?"

"oh nEVEr mINd, i'Ll wON't uNDERSTANd."

"I do und[rstand, it just th[ for[shadow r[a/y confus[d m[. I n[v[r kn[w you can do that Ronica."

"yEAh, i gUESs i jUSt eXPERIENCe it."

Ronica and Malico went outside to get some fresh air, but they stop when they see a crowd by the gate. Ronica steps back in fear, it like what happened from the dream. But Malico holds her hand and runs with her to the crowd. The crowd looks excited from the sight they are seeing; a group of grown soldiers was marching through the opened gate with their leader. Malico let go of Ronica's hand to get a chance to see the lucky soldiers, yet she still confused of what is going on. As she steps forward to see, more lime-bloods running to the crowd and pushes her. She falls to the ground, but not injury. She is not sure of why people are excited for the soldiers; but the crowd begins to be quiet and footsteps are heard.

As the footsteps stop in front of Ronica, she looks up to see who it is but the alternian sun closely blinding her of seeing the person. However, the only thing she sees is his torso. He has the brown Taurus symbol like Tavros', which she's shock.

"Are you ok, missy?" a grown troll asked.

She still in shock, but nods his question. The troll chuckles.

"Well that's good you're alright. You much be the sick lime-blooded your friend wanted me to see."

"rEALLy?"

"Yeah, you pass out from a serious sickness which your friend told me, but I guess you're fine now."

"oh i gUESs yOu cAMe hERe fOr nOTHINg tHEn."

"Yeah, but everyone were worry about you, Ronica. Therefore, I came to see the special little troll I never met."

Ronica smiles a little of glad someone willing to do this for her, but she realizes something. How did he know her name? She crawls back from the crowd in fear, but the crowd begins to follow her.

"hOw dId yOu kNOw my nAMe?" Ronica asked.

No one did responded, but the brown bloodedl runs to her. Ronica screams as he catches her and immediately abscond from the crowd. She tries to struggle out of his strong grip; they hide behind a hive.

"wHAt tHe hELl yOu wANt fROm me?" she asked.

"To protect you from them." He responded.

"fROm wHo?"

"Don't worry about that, right now we need to get out of here. You may don't know this, but you're dreaming."

"wHAt?"

"shh, be quiet or we'll get caught."

"THEY'RE OVER HERE!"

Suddenly, a crowd of trolls begins to run to the voice's direction. The brown blooded starts to run again, but quickly surrounding by a crowd of lime-bloods and soldiers. He growls from the lime-blood's loud mouth, but he has a risky idea to escape.

"Hold on, Ronica." He said.

As when the crowd springs to strike, the brown blooded suddenly jumps up to the sky and fly off. Ronica watches her own home begins to vanish out of sight, but instead, a sign saying: OB-EY. She never seen a sign like that before, it look like a new territory. Suddenly the wind begins to blow harder and too strong for the brown blooded's wings. Then a gust of wind blow in front of them and they blow away. Suddenly, an evil laugh coming from nowhere is ringing in Ronica's ears.

"OB-EY B-EAC)(!" a female voice yelled.

As they continue to blow away, the brown blooded is losing his grip to Ronica and let her go. However, a portal of black void suddenly appears and it has nothing but pure darkness and shit. As when she continues falling, she sees the portal get closer to her and then…

"DI-E!" the same female voice yelled.

Suddenly, Ronica opens her eyes from a complete nightmare. She gives herself a big breath and looks around her surroundings. She still in the dumb necklace and the dark dome, she sigh in relief. However, something still feels wrong. She looks at the monitor and sees a big white ring. She looks at it strange, until the ring backs up and reveals itself. It just that dumb bull fairy growl at the necklace for no fucking reason.

"tINKERBULL," a familiar voice said.

"i'M GLAD YOU FOUND IT, }:)"

"ah sHIt…" Ronica said to herself.

Inside of the hive, Tavros Nitram softly patting his lusus, Tinkerbull, for founding an item he was looking for. Ronica can't believe a dumbass like him wanted his dumbass lusus to look for her. Therefore, she is going to ignore him. However, it look like he isn't pay attention to her at all. Instead, he's chatting with a friend of his on Trollian.

adiosToreador began trolling arachnidsGrip [AG]

AT: hEY vRISKA,

AT: i FOUND IT, }:)

AG: Found what, tavros? ::::/

AT: rONICA, uHH, sHE WAS HARD TO FIND BEFORE, uHH, i TOLD tINKERBULL FOR HELP,

AG: Oh my god, why you have to 8e a dum8ass!

AG: Did you realize what you just did?

AT: i DID, i, uHH, rEALLY DID,

AT: sHE MADE MANY, uHH, mISTAKES, uHH, a WEEK AGO AND i, uHH, bELIEVE SHE REALLY WANT TO CHANGE,

AT: tHEREFORE, uHH, i WANTED TO TELL HER SORRY FOR EVERYTHING, cAUSE SHE LOST HER FRIENDS AND WANTED TO MAKE NEW ONES, aND WE, uHH, sHOULD TELL HER THAT }:)

AG: No way. It's a little to l8 to fix her mist8kes. Like come on, she killed third quarter of our teamm8s and you wanted to forgive her now?

AT: yES,

AT: i SAW EVERYTHING ABOUT HER PAST, sHE WASN'T EVIL OR ANYTHING, sHE JUST LONELY FOR THE PAST FIVE CENTURIES,

AG: ::::/

AG: Oh fine. Tell her that i'm sorry for the 8ullshit happen to her and i hope you won't a dum8ass like adiosToreador here.

AT: hEHE, tHANKS vRISKA THAT WILL MAKE HER FEEL BETTER,

AG: You're such a wimp, you know that?

AT: i KNOW,

arachindsGrip [AG] creased trolling adiosToreador

Ronica thinks Vriska is right, why Tavros wanted to find her in the first place. After all, she did genocide mostly everyone. However, what Tavros told Vriska about his sorry; it did make her feel better.

"hEy tAVROs." Ronica said.

"uHH, yEAH," Tavros responded.

"yOu kNOw yOU'Re a wIMp, rIGHt? o uo"

"hEHE, yEAH i KNOW, }:)"

Fin


End file.
